heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Eltingville
Welcome to Eltingville is a animated comedy pilot created by Evan Dorkin based on his comic book series Eltingville. The pilot episode premiered in the United States on March 3, 2002, on Cartoon Network's late night programming block, Adult Swim, but was not picked up for a full series. Welcome to Eltingville takes place in Eltingville, Staten Island, and focuses on the lives of four teenage boys: Bill Dickey, Josh Levy, Pete DiNunzio and Jerry Stokes, all members of "The Eltingville Club", who have shared interests in comic books and science fiction, among other things. In the pilot episode Bill and Josh enter into a fight over a collectible Boba Fett action figure. The pilot episode, "Bring Me the Head of Boba Fett", adapts the Eisner Award winning story of the same name, which ran in the third issue of Instant Piano. It was written by Dorkin and Chuck Sheetz and received a positive reception. It has been made available on DVD. Production and broadcast The pilot episode, "Bring Me the Head of Boba Fett", was written by Evan Dorkin and directed by Chuck Sheetz. It was rated as TV-14 in the United States and production on the episode was officially completed in October 2001. The pilot was based on Dorkin's time as a comic book store employee at Jim Hanley's Universe in Eltingville, Staten Island. The pilot's story line was partially based upon the comic story of the same name and the pilot's theme opening and closing themes were written and performed by The Aquabats. Dorkin took a large role in the pilot's creation and has since stated that if he could have re-done the episode, he would have chosen to delegate more work and to choose an Eltingville story that would show off more of the series' potential and characters. If the series had been picked up for further episodes or a miniseries, potential plot lines for episodes would have included a "Klingon vs. Elf war" between a local Klingon camp and a Renaissance fair, as well as the club members digging through the Staten Island landfill for a collectible item that was mistakenly thrown out. The pilot episode was originally aired in the United States on Cartoon Network's late night programming block Adult Swim on March 3, 2002, and was originally promoted by "special" by Adult Swim. It has since been re-aired periodically on Adult Swim since its original premiere, including twice on Halloween night, October 31, 2008, as part of an advertised "Halloween Stunt" night. Cast * Jason Harris as Bill Dickey, President of the Eltingville Club. * Troy Metcalf as Josh Levy, A member of the club who frequently fights with Bill. * Larc Spies as Pete DiNunzio, A horror movie addict . * Corey Brill as Jerry Stokes, A fantasy fan and the group's Dungeon Master * Tara Sands as Jane Dickey, Bill's sister * Christopher Ward as Ward Willoughby * Glenn Jones as Joe, The owner of a comic book store * Alicia Sedwick as Mrs. Dickey and Mrs. Levy, The unseen mothers of Bill and Jane Dickey and Josh Levy respectively. * Evan Dorkin as Ironjaw, A red head with braces, who annoys the Eltingville Club with his spit talking. Pilot episode Reception Animation World Network and Ain't It Cool News both praised the pilot episode, and Ain't It Cool News complimented the show on its geek humor, which they considered to be fairly accurate and funny. The characters in the pilot have since made Topless Robot's list of Pop Culture's 10 Greatest Nerds.Pop Culture's 10 Greatest Nerds Topless Robot Home release On October 27, 2009, Adult Swim and distributor Warner Home Video released Adult Swim in a Box a seven-disc DVD box set featuring a variety of different Adult Swim shows. Welcome to Eltingville is featured in this set on a bonus DVD along with Korgoth of Barbaria, the pilot episode of Perfect Hair Forever, Totally for Teens, and Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge; [http://www.dvdtalk.com/reviews/39125/adult-swim-in-a-box/ Adult Swim in a Box] DVD Talk in June 2010, the bonus DVD, from "Adult Swim in a Box", was made available for separate purchase through the Adult Swim website. See also * List of television series canceled before airing an episode References External links * Category:Staten Island in fiction Category:Works about fandom Category:Television pilots not picked up as a series Category:Nerd culture Category:Adult Swim original programs Category:Television programs based on comics